Finding Perfection
by StrawberryTarts
Summary: "You're in luck Hyuuga, physical is my specialty."


**Finding Perfection**

Find links to outfits on my profile : )

I sat tapping my pencil on the desk, getting my obsessions attention. So he hated me, I couldn't do anything about that, but he'd turn to glare at me. Butterflies would never fail to show up for his perfect face. I'd just sigh, finding out that caused him more grief, because he thought I was ignoring him. Who's this him, that I give up my grades and pride for, no, you can't have pride when you're in love with Neji Hyuuga. Neji and I sat in the very back right corner, making it easy to look like I was simply starring outside instead of at his flawless face. Neji took the seat next to the window like every cool, dreamy guy in the universe. The rest of the students stormed out of the classroom. Neji always lingered gathering his stuff slowly as if he doesn't care if he ever leaves. The teacher even ditch in a mad dash to beat the kids to lunch I supposed. It was just me and Neji. I sighed at the thought, thinking to much I suppose, because Neji walked past me knocking me into the desk. Neji then turned at the sound of my squeak, glaring.

"You're always waiting for me aren't you? Why do you get in my way?" He asked in a discriminating tone.

"Sorry, I'm not really paying attention." He scoffed, making me look up at him surprised.

"Don't fucking lie to me, if you're in love with me, or some shit just say it." My eyes widened as he laughed at the very idea. He knew, he must know. I was screwed. Neji turned away to leave when I grabbed a hold of his collar. Neji spun around grabbing onto my wrist, that's when I couldn't stop myself. I looked him in the eye, and my will broke. I threw myself on the poor guy like an idiot, wrapping my arms around him, locking my lips onto his. God, I was kissing Neji Hyuuga. I got scarred when he began to push me away by my hips, and held tighter. This was it, I was so dead, I decided to make the best of the situation. I ran my tongue along his lips moaning at the feel of them, tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth. I heard Neji growl, and shivered at the sheer sexiness of it. Neji jerked me away from him, lifting me a bit to sit me on my desk. His hands were still on my hips, and he was leaning over glaring at me like he was lecturing a little girl, but damn it I couldn't stop giggling.

"What the hell were you thinking Tenten, are you crazy!" I shook my head no, bighting my lip while looking up at him. Neji ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Neji." I said softly through my giggles. Neji put his hands on my shoulder shaking me softly.

"What are you laughing at?" I stopped laughing, he sounded pissed.

"You're touching me." I said starting another giggle fit, but stopping it in it's tracks. Neji glared at me, and pulled away his hands. I grabbed onto him again, only hugging him this time. I held onto him with all of my strength again knowing he could pull me off. Neji was quiet for a minute.

"Tenten you can't be serious…You don't really like me right?" I nodded into his chest, looking up at him Neji starred down at me with a frown. "I'm not interested. I hate you Tenten, everything about you disgust me." It sounded a bit rehearsed but still I smiled numbly, cause…ouch. I knew it, but to hear that from his perfect mouth, in his perfect voice it hurt a hell of a lot more than all the times I had told myself.

"I know, but I didn't really get a choice. I just sort of fell in love." Neji scoffed, and I cried internally.

"You don't know what love is, you think I'm cute right? There are lots of guys who think the same thing about you, so bother them." I shook my head, and Neji was silent.

"I don't want any one else. You're perfect Neji!" Neji smirked at me, I wanted to faint. It was the first time I'd seen it directly, and it only backed up my theory of his perfection.

"Perfect, haven't heard that one before." My mouth dropped open, he couldn't be serious. Neji lifted my chin still smirking.

"You don't mean that?" Neji shook his head looking disappointed, but still smiling.

"Tenten, I'm flattered…I suppose, but I'm still not interested in you on any level. Except maybe physical." My eyes lit up at that. Score!

"You're in luck Hyuuga, physical is my specialty." I lied a bit, but hell it's Neji Hyuuga, and he's PHYSICALLY interested in me!

"Tenten, don't let men use you like that." I smiled at him standing closer as he moved back.

"Why does it matter to you? Neji if you want me on no other level, let me at least have some giggles." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You got your giggles earlier." He didn't sound very sure of himself, so I smiled and kissed him again. His lips felt amazing soft and full, don't think guys lips were supposed to be like this, but it was just another perfect aspect of him. He was kissing me back this time, and it was me smirk now. I ran my tongue along his lip for the second time, he open his mouth only to take control. It was like he lost himself, or just pretended I was somebody else I didn't really care. I knew it was wrong I was letting this happen to me, and I was happy. I'm an absolute moron. Maybe I'm not in love with Neji, maybe I'm only attracted to him physically as well. My body lusted for this perfect man. I held him closely our bodies contouring to one others, we were perfect for each other physically, could I be happy with that? Neji held me just as close, and I didn't think anymore I lost myself in the feeling of Neji's body. Our tongues clashed till our breathing was heavy. With a big sigh I pulled away, Neji glared at me with a haze in his eyes. I gasped at how fucking hot he looked, I almost ripped off his shirt all to excited to see his perfectly chiseled chest. I raked my fingers down his lean toned body hearing him growl. I almost came right there, my breathing increased, my panties were now soaked. Neji looked at me, eyes still clouded with lust as he all to slowly removed my shirt. I moaned feeling his hands caress my back lightly. I threw off my shorts, and flung my shoes somewhere else. Neji chuckled, God this man's noises in bed couldn't be more sexy.

"Anxious are we." I nodded quickly bighting my lip at his attempt to embarrass me, and began working on his belt buckle. With the flick of my wrist it was off, and I got his pants off. I saw Neji was, turned on to say the least. I smiled down at his cock reaching for it as Neji growled again then lifting me placing me on my desk. I knew I liked this seat. Thank god it was mine, and not the jerk off in front of me. I wanted to remember what's about to happen here. Neji looked me in the eyes tugging at my panties, I smiled up at him. My panties were on the floor, and I grabbed onto his boxers hearing him hiss when I bushed his erection. This man was sex deprived, he wasn't letting himself get any most likely. I pulled them down and licked me lips looking up at his face. How can I keep forgetting what was looking down at me, all of him was so perfect. I couldn't decide which part was best. He crawled on top of me for only a second to remove my last article of clothing, my bra, smirking. I grabbed him, and kissed him again as he messaged my breast in his hands. I moaned loudly, this was so much better than when I faked it.

"What do you want Tenten?" He asked huskily still playing with my boobs.

"T-touch me Neji. Please." I moaned breathlessly. Neji nodded reaching down to my drenched pussy. Rubbing the lips a few times, as I held onto his shoulders. "Don't tease me Neji, please!" I moaned, and he inserted his finger. My head fell back only to be caught by Neji's hand he smirked down at me.

"I don't take damaged goods babe." I smiled at him as best I could with the sensation he was giving me. I lied my head down. Feeling Neji put in a 2nd finger increasing the pace. He pulled away, resetting my orgasm. He smirked down at me, again rubbing my pussy lightly. It was as sensitive as when we started. His head disappeared until I felt his tongue taking the place of his fingers. Lightly tracing my pussy. I groaned as he lapped at my swollen pussy making sure none of the fluids flowing out would make a mess. I felt the muscles in my stomach go taunt as I was breathless somehow finding a voice to call out his name. Neji stood with a smirk and I felt his hard on again my thigh, and moaned loudly.

"Neji God, please Neji!" Neji looked up at me almost like he was contemplating something.

"What do you want Tenten? Tell me." He breathed into my ear, and I arched my back so I was pressed against him.

"I want you inside me Neji please. Fuck me!" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Move." He said in a commanding tone, making me again soaked at his take charge attitude. I stood awkwardly, standing, waiting for instructions. Neji sat on my desk legs dangling off. He motioned for me to turn around, and I did. He picked me up quickly sitting me on his lap. I moaned at the feeling of his cock pressed against my back. I squirmed, hearing him hiss. He lied back, and I turned refusing to not see his face. I stratled him rubbing my pussy against him.

"Can I Neji?" He nodded with a groan, and I lifted myself onto my knees, lowering myself slowly onto him. I screamed silently bighting me lip, to keep the pain under control. Neji's head shot up, and he glared at me.

"You were a fucking virgin!" He screamed. I nodded scared and shy. He ran his hand down his face. "I wish you had told me, I could've made this a hell of a lot easier babe." I gave him an apologetic look wiggling my hips on him once I'd gotten used to his size.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me." He growled as I began riding him, holding my hips in place.

"I wouldn't have you idiot, That something special." I cocked my head to the side.

"You are special." Neji groaned an exasperated groan and held my hips still. I placed my hands on his beginning to move slowly. He moaned softly. I felt full of him over and over, pushing off of his sculpted abs, as he pulled on my waist. I moaned his name, and he was fairly quiet. I leaned down kissing him again feeling him against my chest, still pumping into me. He groaned.

"I'm sorry." he said, and I sighed.

"You don't get it Neji, I wanted you. Only you. Any one else wouldn't have been right. Even though it's just…getting some for you, it's so much more for me." His frown seemed to lift from his face. He lifted me entirely off of him sitting up, and turning me to sit on his cock. I wrapped my arms around his neck backwards turning my head to look at him. He began rubbing circles on my clit creating a whole new sensation. I moaned loudly grinding down on him to get more friction. He trusted into me over, and over lifting me effortlessly. One of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I was so close constantly calling his name. I turned again, he might not want to look a t me, but I refused to do ignore this beautiful man behind me. I wrapped my legs around him placing my arms on his shoulders riding him again my breath uneven and heavy. He looked me in the eyes, and I suddenly felt so intimate with him., like he was meant for me. He trust into me once more. Both of us came, calling out each others names. I fell slack on him as he still sat up. Breathing heavy he held me close to him. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?" Neji asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You are so incredibly perfect at everything you do. You still refuse to allow yourself to love, Neji." He glared at me again, and I lifted me hands in surrender.

"I'll never love you." I smiled, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I think you already do." He frowned. I held him to me for a second. Placing my head against his chest. "Your heart Neji, it's so happy." I said with a big grin. Neji smiled scratching his head feeling awkwardly, and sighed

"Maybe I could learn to love you." He said with a sigh of defeat. I nodded sarcastically, and winked at him.

"You deserve it Hyuuga." He cocked an eyebrow as I stood to pull on my clothes.

"Hyuuga?" He asked grabbing his pants and shirt.

"Well, I figure I shouldn't fall for you untill you fall for me." I said looking for my other shoe.

"Why would you do that?" He asked standing up from his desk table, grabbing his backpack, and mine. I grinned walking over to take his hand.

"I've spent years looking for Mr. Perfect. I'm not gonna let him think he's to good for me." I said as he smiled down at me, lifting my chin so I could meet his lips.

"Did you find perfection?" I nodded silently, and we walked out as the next class filed in.

Most of my stories are more, um…romantic I guess. I tried to make it seem like it was. : ) Well give me some feed back please. I hope you liked it. 3


End file.
